Dookie (A Damon And Sookie Fan-Fiction)
by Sparkling-Unicorn1864
Summary: Sookie has had enough of Bon Temps and has decided to have a brake. What happens when she stumbles upon another supernatural infested town? Will she survive the month? Or will she die like the rest of them? Only time can tell. Find out in Dookie (a Damon And Sookie Fanfiction)


"I have had enough Sam." I said to my boss "I have decided to leave town for a while. I need to have a break from this hectic thing I call my life. Is I don't then I think I might go crazey." I was TRYING to explain to my boss why I wanted to leave Bon Temps for a while. key word TRYING.

"Sookie you can't run from your problems," he told me.

"I'm not RUNNING from my problems I'm just having a break from them." I told him.

"OK as long as it's not for too long." finally he saw what I was trying to do!

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yeah these guys owed my grandad a favour for something." who knows what he did. But who cares.

"Ok see ya then."

"Bye Sam."

Once I got home I started to pack my stuff. I wrote a note to Bill. Then I sent a text to Eric. I also spoke to Jason. So all I have to do is call the Salvatore's. I hope they will let me stay there. I called the number and after the first ring someone answered.

"Salvatore residents. But I'm the better looking one," a VERY arrogant voice answered.

"Hello, my names Sookie Stackhouse. My grandfather helped a Salvatore with something?" I asked politely.

"Ah yes Earl Stackhouse. I remember him. He helped my ... grandfather with something. Why are you calling?" he asked.

"Well... I have had enough of this town and wanted a brake from my problems. So I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while?" I asked telling the utter truth.

"I think a girl would be quite scared of living with me and my brother." he answered. But I was pretty desperate.

"I have seen worse stuff than two brothers living together." I answered.

"Well ok. But it's you funeral." he told me.

"I have came pretty close to death more than once and pulled through. I'm pretty sure I'll live." I told him.

"Ok if you can come by tomorrow at this time that should be fine." he said to me.

"Got it tomorrow around this time." I said.

"Well see you tomorrow." he said and the line went dead

I had put all my stuff in the back and was on my way. After a few hours I went past a sign saying 'welcome to Mystic Falls'. Finally I was there. I carried on going until I reached the house. It was like a MANSION!

The I heard a big 'SMASH'!

I ran up and opened the door when I went in I saw a guy with black, raven hair and blue eyes. I have to say he was quite cute. BUT he just HAD to be a vampire. Yippee! Then there was a guy who looked a bit younger. But he was also a vamp. Then there was a guy he was a vampire and a werewolf? How was he them together. I met a guy who was a were then was turned into a vampire and he was never in wolf form again.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE EFFING KIDDING! I JUST CAN'T CATCH A BREAK! I HAVE TO JUST PICK TWO GUYS THAT ARE VAMP'S! WHY COULDN'T I JUST PICK A NORMAL PLACE TO STAY!" I have had a short temper ever since the fairies kidnapped me.

"Wow short temper much." the guy who I talked to on the phone,the one with raven hair, said.

"Shut up!" I said back my temper still not calmed down,"How the hell are you a were and a vamp at the same time. It's impossible. My cousin turned a were so he would live. He could never turn as much as he wanted to." I said calming down a bit.

"How do you know what we are before we even did anything?" the guy asked he had a English accent easily pin pointed.

"Answer mine first." I answered fairly. My temper has gone completely now.

"Ok I am the original vampire but at the time I was also a werewolf. I had to sacrifice a few people. But I got what I wanted after 1,000 years. Now how did you know what we were?"

"Yeah I'm not going to tell a 1000 year old vamp. Done that once don't want to do it again." I answered.

"I can always make you. I can't smell vervain on you."

"Not even my boyfriend soon to be ex boyfriend could compel me. Just because your a hybrid doesn't mean you can mess with every one." I answered.

"Do you wanna bet I can't?" he asked sounding a little bit full of himself.

"Sure but if I'm right,what I am what do I get?" I asked.

"Mmmm how about you get my name?"

"Sure. Deal?" I asked and we shook hands that shocked me more than a little bit. He looked me in the eyes and his pupils dilated.

"How did you know what we were?" he asked I could feel a small power and then it was gone.

"Don't you wish you knew." I said knowing that he did. He seemed more than a little shocked. But then he covered it up. I could still tell he was shocked.

"Ok well I always stick to my word. My name is Nicklaus but most people call me klaus. The people unlucky enough to be close to me call me Nic." he answered holding his hand out to me. I shook it and said,

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse. Most people who are scared of me call me Sookie. And people unlucky enough to be on my world call me Sook." I answered like he did.


End file.
